The Twelfth Conflict: Romance
The Twelfth Conflict: Romance (十二紛争:伝奇 Dai jūni no shototsu:Denki) is the twelfth and last episode of the Brothers Conflict anime series, which aired on September 17, 2013. There is an OVA or Episode 12.5 or unaired episode Synopsis It's been a long time since Subaru left the mansion and haven't contacted anyone yet Ema is worried about him if he is having some problems in living alone, a moment after, Masaomi comes and tell Ema that they have just received a call from Subaru that he is alright and tells her not to worry because he's not the only family member who is leaving. Iori decided to study abroad and Kaname decided to continue his monk practice so the house will be a bit lonely from now on. Soon the University result is announced and Ema finds out that she have been accepted but Yusuke is not, so she feels sad for him. On her acceptance in University everyone congradulate her and Ema says goodbye to Kaname and Iori. Before leaving, Kaname asks her to call him "onii-chan" once more and Iori tells her to take care of her flowers and not forget him. Later she receives two similar messeges one from Tsubaki and other from Azusa who invites her to amusement park and Ema decides to give a proper response to their feelings, so after visiting amusement park she confronts the twins and tells them that she loves them but as a family, so she can't return their feelings, on which twins get a little sad but tell Ema that they will still love her and kiss her hands. Later that night she meets Subaru who apologizes to her and tells her that he feels bad for punching Natsume. Ema then tells him that she just want to be a normal family member on which Subaru says he will still love her and kisses her forehead. On graduation day everyone throws a surprise party for Ema and Hikaru tells Yusuke that he is a freebie so he is not invited to party but then Yusuke shows a letter to Hikaru and they are surprised that Yusuke is accepted in University. During the dinner, Ema receives a messege from Fuuto telling her to turn on the TV. There she receives a congradulation from Fuuto who is announcing it publicly that he is happy for her sister in the end he says that if anyone think they can have her, then they are wrong cause she's only his, the audiance think that it's a messege for fans, but in reality it is for his brothers, who are pissed off after hearing this and someone turns off the TV. After the dinner Ema sees Natsume standing in balcony she reaches to talk to him and tells him that she decided not to date anyone as she think of them as family and she can't choose one of them and tells him she feels bad because so much happened between all siblings because of her, but he says she was just being nice to them and that he can understand her. When Ema is about to leave, Natsume stops and tells her although he can understand her but he can't suppress his feelings and kisses her and says sorry for being a brother like this and leaves. Hikaru then tells Ema her way of rejecting was good, but that it has actually only made all of their feelings much stronger. He then shows her his "Brothers Conflict" chart and burns it, then says he will make a new chart and now he will also be a contentender in it. After the credits all the brothers are shown telling each other that they wont give up. Subaru and Natsume get back on good term but tell each other that they won't give up on Ema. Tsubaki and Azusa are happy that they make up but they also decide not to give up. Elsewhere, Fuuto is mocking Yusuke, but Yusuke tells that he is determined and won't give up. Fuuto then tells him that he won't lose to any of his brothers. The episode ends with Ema seeing the pictures of her and her new family (Asahina brothers) and decides to be a good family member. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Gallery Natsume and Ema.jpg|natsume kisses ema Brothers-Conflict-12-20-1-.png|Ema with 13 brothers References Navigation Category:Episodes